


Sway with me

by lrs002



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon is suprized, Dancing, Jeremy is Sexy, Jeremy is speechless, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is suprized to learn something about Jeremy. Then Jeremy becomes speechless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway with me

**Author's Note:**

> Another Damon and Jeremy Slash. Episode 3x20. Please review.

Sway with me

Music blared and the disco ball twirled as he sipped the secretly spiked punch, Damon wondered why he came to yet another boring school dance. He scanned the crowd he saw a bunch of grinding teenagers, Bonnie and the guy that shot his brother, Elena and Stefan, and Matt and a girl but not the boy he was looking for.   
Then Damon saw Jeremy, he was expertly dancing the Waltz with a girl at edge of the crowd.

“Where did he learn to dance like that?” Damon asked Caroline whom had walked a few minutes ago  
“His Mother,” She said, “While she wasn’t hunting vampires she taught classes at the dance studio down the road.”  
“I wonder what other dances he knows.” Damon said then left Caroline standing by the punch bowl  
“Mind if I cut in? “ Damon asked making the object of his obsession and the girl stop dancing.  
“Sure.” The girl said pushing Jeremy away and smiling.  
“Actually I meant him.” Damon said pointing to Jeremy.

Jeremy gaped. And the girl looked from Damon to Jeremy and back again. Then as fast, as the smile appeared it disappeared and she turned on her heel and stomped off.

Without saying a word Damon grabbed Jeremy by the hand and yanked him out farther onto the dance floor.  
“Damon!” Jeremy whined  
“Let’s see what dancing moves you really have.” Damon said grabbing the smaller boy around the waist and pulling him closer.

Looking up at Damon, Jeremy blushed and then Damon began to move and he followed. People watched as he and Jeremy in a graceful dance of the tango.

They stared at each other Jeremy still red and Damon smiling as they moved across the floor. Suddenly, Damon smile turned into a smirk and Jeremy found his world turned upside down. For what seemed like forever to Jeremy Damon stared down at him then brought their lips crashing together.

When Damon brought him back up from the dip they broke apart Jeremy gasped for air and stared at him.

“Go get some drinks and then I’ll show you what a century worth of experience can really do.” Damon said

Jeremy then closed his mouth then nodded stiffly. 

As he walks away he wonders if Damon is talking just about dancing anymore and neither was Damon.


End file.
